Spirits
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: The team is sent to retrieve Subject Alpha DP, a tortured and hurt superhero that disappeared six years ago. Can Danny recover from the horrors of the GIW with the help of new friends?


**A/N: I had this idea while listening to the song "Spirits" by the Strumbellas. I'm sure you've heard it before, but I almost cried when this story idea came to me while I was driving to get my little brother from water polo. Anyways... it's currently 7:19 pm, but I plan on finishing this tonight (even though there's probably going to be at least an hour or two wasted because of me driving, eating, etc). Besides that, let the story begin!**

**Spirits: Chapter One**

The white walls were stained with crusted green and red handprints, smears covering the once pearly surface and making simplistic and painful artwork. The Christmas themed markings led to a corner of the small room, a huddled figure covered in the same substance as everything else surrounding him. His hair, which had once been white, was now a muddied and crusty mess, the red and green blood coating his hair and skin, soaking into the pathetic article of clothing the underfed child wore. The black hazmat suit was torn to shreds, barely hanging off his thin frame. His knees were clutches tightly to his chest, head shoved downwards as he rocked himself back and forth.

"I got guns in my head and they won't go..."

His neon green eyes were wide, scars marring every inch of his skin. A particularly large one went from the upper left of his forehead and through his eye (though his eye had been healed and left no permanent damage), running down his left cheek to the bottom of his chin. Though the toxic swirling green irises glowed, they held no life, no meaning.

"Spirits in my head and they won't go..."

Tears leaked down the strange boy's face, his consistent rocking quickening and his legs tightening further against his small frame. He continued his soft singing. It was no louder than a whisper, but the words tumbled from his lips like a broken record.

"But the gun still rattles... the gun still rattles... how I miss that bright sun... and they say oh... how the good die young..."

There was a time that he probably would've realized that the lyrics were being sung out of order, but the song seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane anymore.

The door that seemed to suddenly slide away from the wall opened, startling the poor boy out of his stupor. Chains that connected his cuffed hands, neck and ankles to the wall shook violently as the bloodied child scurried as far into the wall as he could before he was roughly removed from the floor and yanked by the chains by a short man. His glasses were thick and dark, his eyes nonexistent. The chained boy did his best to ignore the pure white tuxedo the man wore; white was _not_ a pure and holy color. Never.

A small wimper escaped his dried and cracked lips as he was shoved into a different room with a strange mechanical wall. There was a large speaker in the corner that emitted a loud noise that made the boy cringe and drop into a squat as he clutched at his ears.

"Subject Alpha DP, test 9,368. Year 6 since capture. No physical differences. Mentally unstable, but still obeys commands." The voice was monotone, recording data for who knows what purpose. Alpha DP didn't know what the point of anything was anymore, but he knew that disobeying the Guys in White meant painful tests. If he did what the GIW wanted, then he'd only get small punishments. Alpha DP wasn't surprised when the intercom man spoke to him.

"Subject Alpha DP. Ghostly Wail for an entirety of three minutes and thirty seconds. Failure to do so means vivisection number 217. Begin." Alpha DP suppressed the urge to shiver at the vivisection count. Taking a deep breath, the dimly glowing figure let loose a long and loud howl filled with pain and sorrow. He held it for as long as he could, releasing his soul relentlessly until there was nothing left to give. His screams were absorbed by the freaky wall, leaving nothing behind. He slumped over, taking deep ragged breaths.

"Time: three minutes, twenty-two seconds. Eight seconds short of the required time. Room 22, prepare for Subject Alpha DP's 217th vivisection."

The exhausted boy began hyperventilating, his eyes wide as he began sobbing, his hands gripping his matted hair tightly. "No! Please, no! I don't wanna go back! Not another!"

The boy kicked and screamed as he was dragged from the room, torturous experiments waiting for him.

**Line thingy...**

A man dressed in black stared intently at the large screen in front of him, hands folded and elbows resting on his desk. White eyes flared harshly at the monitor, a sigh escaping the masked man's lips. He leaned back in his seat, rubbing his neck.

"It seems that the team's needed for this..." He pulled out a phone, dialing a number before holding it to his ear.

"Robin, I've got a mission for you and your team. Patch me in to Aqualad."

**Line thingy...**

Kid Flash ran around the hologram depicting a white haired boy with electrifying green eyes glaring suspiciously into the camera.

"So Batman's actually letting us go after this kid? Wasn't he one of the big shot heroes, like, I don't know... forever ago?"

Robin rolled his eyes, though his legs were bouncing excitedly from his seat at the counter. "Yeah. His name's Danny Phantom. He disappeared six years ago without a trace. Batman says an illegal and fake government facility has him. Our job is to infiltrate their facility, destroy all of their research, and rescue Phantom if we have the chance. Right, Aqualad?"

The dark skinned teen nodded, his piercing ice blue eyes staring intently at the image. "Yes. That is the plan. Megan, you and Robin will be the ones to destroy the research. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Super Boy will deal with anyone who gets in the way. I will be on the ship as backup and will help direct you where to go. Understand?"

Everyone nodded before piling into the ship, racing through the skies towards the Michigan Lakes.

**Line Thingy... don't hate me...**

Alpha DP lay silently on the floor, sprawled out like a starfish. His shins had large cuts going from just below his knees to in between his ankles. Two more scars went from the back of his calves to his Achilles' tendons. He doubted he'd be moving anytime soon. On the bright side, he was rewarded with a large bowl of ecto-enhanced noodles, and it had been at least three or four years since they'd fed him something so nutritious in one helping. Alpha DP held his hand up to the light, his chains clanking loudly with the sudden movement. He stared at the scars that ran from just below his nails to the knuckles, a variety of criss crossing scars marring the back of his hand. He frowned. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd had clean, unblemished skin. Well, technically he could, but he didn't want to think about the past quite yet. Even six years later, and he couldn't face reality.

He sighed, gingerly dragging himself to his favorite corner to bleed in. He picked at a string fraying off his jumpsuit, his mind drifting once more to a simpler time. Tears worked their way down his dirty cheeks as he clutched the remainder of his black and silver suit in his hands, clawing at his chest.

He wanted it back. He wanted it all back.

An alarm blared, Alpha DP's head shooting up to stare confusedly at the flashing red lights.

Huh. A color he'd seen only a few times in years come from his own tormented body.

The door suddenly clicked open, revealing the empty hallway. He wasn't sure what to do. It was like watching a green light turn yellow; you could either race forwards or stop and wait for the next green light. Granted, he was still chained to the wall, but this was an opportunity he wasn't sure he'd ever get again. Using what little strength he had left (thank you, green noodles), Subject Alpha DP yanked the chains free after a few minutes of struggling. A large smile spread across his face for the first time in years.

He could be free.

He stumbled through the halls, doing his best to remain hidden. The cuffs he wore prevented him from using his abilities, and they only ever used his abilities to power that strange wall. Based off of the structure, he'd say it were a generator of some sort, but then again he hadn't really touched or fiddled with technology in a very long time.

He wasn't sure who the red and yellow speedy kid was, but he reminded Subject Alpha DP of ketchup and mustard. Saucy Boy had seemed to pop up out of nowhere, although Alpha DP has seen him come from the opposite direction. The injured escapee was momentarily frozen in place; this boy could be working for the GIW. His fears were dashed when Saucy Boy spoke.

"Hey, Danny Phantom, right? The name's Kid Flash. We're here to busy ya outta this joint. C'mon! Let's go!" With that, the boy raced down the hall, disappearing from sight.

"Danny... Phantom?"

It was a question. He hadn't heard that name in... in a very very long time. Was that... was that really his name? Past memories returned, the good ones that he tried to forget in order to stay blank in this wretched place. A small grin spread across his face.

"Yeah... Danny. Danny Phantom..."

"Hey dude! Ya coming or nah?" The Saucy Boy stuck his head around the corner, a raised eyebrow barely visible above his red goggles that reminded Danny so much of a woman in a teal jumpsuit.

Mom.

Danny shoved the thought aside before stumbling after the red and yellow blur, ignoring the sounds of fighting and alarms blaring. He quickly followed the boy to a strange ship, his legs bleeding heavily after the experiment they'd done earlier. A small hole in the ground caused him to stumble, and his heartbeat sped up rapidly. With a desperate squeak and a loud grunt of effort, the glowing Halfa dragged himself off the forest floor, barely managing to stumble into the ship before a large explosion shook the Earth.

Danny watched with satisfaction as the treacherous building hidden on the lake shore was blown to bits, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in its wake.

**A/N: So whatcha think? I know it's short. I usually make these things super long, but it's already 9:52 and it's a school night. Plus I have a huge water polo game tomorrow that decides whether my team goes to sections or not. Anyways, hopefully I'll continue this either tomorrow or Friday. Please RR! They make me feel better XD**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
